


Missing Memories

by Sagittae



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and stuff, au i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittae/pseuds/Sagittae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments between the in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know, I know, I should work on my other series, but this was bothering me and I've been rewatching some parts of Season 1 again. This is the small moment in between the time in 1x01 when Abbie and Ichabod head to the cave Ichabod was buried in. Basically a little walk-in-the-woods scene. Enjoy!

Abbie hated the woods.

She had ever since she woke up in them when she was in high school and she saw… Well, to hell with what she saw. All she knew was that walking around the woods with some crazy British guy was not exactly how she planned to spend her day.

But then again, she also didn’t expect to have to wash blood off her hands that morning. She didn’t expect she would have to send a letter to Joe Corbin about his father’s death or grab a paper and scrawl out the words, “August Corbin was a good man.” She didn’t expect any of it.

Her whole life was just a huge fucking mystery, never knowing what tree she would run into.

But Abbie kept walking. She kept her head down, watching her steps as each of her feet landed ahead of one another and only looking up occasionally to check on the twitchy man in front of her. Though, she wasn’t watching him too tensely. He seemed like a pretty smart guy; he wouldn’t risk running.

“How much longer till we get to the place, Mr. Crane?” Abbie found it within herself to stay polite and try to keep the irritation out of her tone. Also, there was no way in hell she was going to attempt to call him ‘Ichabod’.

The man turned on his heels for a moment, holding up both his fingers as if to say, ‘ _Have patience.’_ He then looked around wildly, as if catching something in the air. “The cave is this way.” And he was off.

Abbie groaned slightly, trudging along through the softened earth with her heeled boots and the hot, autumn humidity napping at every pore on her body.

Maybe the guy really _was_ just a nut job.

A few moments later, Abbie nearly jumped when he addressed her suddenly. “Who is August Corbin?” His British lilt flowed through the air as he continued to lead the way through the trees. “The man I was accused of murdering?”

Something in his words must have bit at her nerves, because at first she wanted to snap at him. Perhaps it was the casual way he brought up Corbin’s name, or the fact that the word “murder” still made her ears ring, but she really had the urge to smack the guy. She clenched her jaw before speaking tensely, “He was the sheriff,” Abbie coughed as if it would help stop the slight rim of tears that was forming around the edges of her eyes. “He was my partner.”

Ichabod stopped in his tracks abruptly before turning to her. His gaze burned into her as she watched his stare go from intense to soft within seconds. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but clearly thought better of it, because all he did was nod before moving on again.

She didn’t really think much about it, the way he seemed to take her words to heart, but then brush them off the next instance. Why should she care about what some random man thought about Corbin? It didn’t mean anything to her.

But it wasn’t until later that night that she realized she was wrong.

She was about to leave him in the mental hospital. She didn’t know what she was expecting; after all, she had just told him her whole life story. Maybe he would just stay quiet again. Abbie figured she’d be okay with that.

But when the simple, but genuine words fell from his lips, “I am very sorry about your partner.” Abbie didn’t understand how much she needed to hear those words until then.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile before leaving.

She was so, so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought there was something more to that moment. If you watch it again, he says it so suddenly, and I thought it was a really nice touch!


End file.
